Red Thread of Fate
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Kushina awalnya tidak peduli dengan reinkarnasi. Namun, setelah berbicara dengan Mikoto, ia jadi sedikit lebih peduli. Apakah bila ia bereinkarnasi, benang merah yang mengikatnya dengan Minato Namikaze akan tersambung terus dan ia akan tetap bersama Minato di masa depan? Oneshot! MinaKushi! Canon and AU! RnR?


**Red Thread of Fate**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: MinaKushi!**

**Warning: Oneshot! Canon and AU! Reincarnation! Typo(s) everywhere**

* * *

A/N: Hai semuanyaa! Lama aku nggak buat fic MinaKushi dan mendadak abs nonton _anime_nya terbaru, aku jadi pingin buat. Ini ada _canon_, ada AU. Ini adalah sebuah _oneshot_, dan mungkin lebih pendek daripada yang biasa kubuat.

Buat yang ngerasa kesinggung sama ucapanku sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku gak pernah bermaksud buat nyakitin hati kalian semua. Aku sayang sama semua _readers_ :D Tanpa kalian aku gak bakal ada di _fandom_ ini sampai sekarang, walaupun aku emang lebih aktif nulis di _fandom_ lain, tapi aku tetap akan menulis MinaKushi :D

Oh, buat judul ya, jujur, aku tidak meng_copas_ punya Barbara-_nee_ yang punya judul hampir sama.

_**Big thanks to **_**Barbara123! **Tanpamu, fic ini tidak akan pernah jadi! :D _I love you, Nee_!

_If you don't like MinaKushi, don't read this fic I've warned you._

_Okay, read and enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Reinkarnasi.

Kata yang, yah, sering terdengar di telinga Kushina Uzumaki, ups, Namikaze maksudnya. Kushina tidak pernah memikiran tentang kehidupan keduanya setelah ia meninggal. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia masih muda, ia tak perlu memikiran hal semacam itu, bukan?

Namun, pemikiran Kushina sedikit berubah saat ia bertemu dengan kawannya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Reinkarnasi?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya mendengarkan pertanyaan Mikoto yang tidak biasa itu.

Mikoto mengangguk sambil mengunyah dango yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkannya."

Kushina menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, _ttebane_! Kita masih muda dan belum saatnya memikirkan tentang hal itu, _ttebane_!"

Mikoto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kushina yang menunjukkan sisi polos wanita yang telah menjadi istri dari Minato Namikaze itu.

"Tapi itu menarik, Kushina. Apa kau pernah berpikir mengenai seperti apa kau di kehidupan berikutnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Dan ia juga tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai dirinya yang lain di masa depan. Ia cukup senang dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Rambut merah panjang, mata violet dan tubuh yang cukup ramping.

Jangan lupakan sifatnya yang tomboy itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin menjadi seperti apa, _ttebane_?" tanya Kushina pada Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi _shinobi_."

"Eh?" Kushina terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mikoto. "Kenapa, _ttebane_?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa. Kau tahu, perempuan biasa, yang tidak perlu bertarung dan menikmati masa-masa muda tanpa perlu berperang dan bertarung terus menerus," jawab Mikoto.

Kushina hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia, sebagai _kunoichi_ pun terus menerus bertarung dan ikut perang. Melelahkan, jujur. Terlebih lagi ia memilih kekasih hati yang ia khawatirkan karena sang kekasih hati sering mengikuti perang. Memang, Minato–kekasih hatinya–itu kuat, sangat kuat tepatnya, tapi tetap saja perasaan khawatir itu tetap hinggap di hatinya tiap kali Minato harus melaksanakan misi _level _S atau harus berperang di garis depan.

Mendengar perkataan Mikoto, sebersit perasaan ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa itu muncul di hati Kushina.

"Lalu, apa di masa depan kau juga akan tetap ingin menikah dengan Uchiha dingin itu, _ttebane_?" tanya Kushina lagi. Ia tak bisa paham mengapa temannya, Mikoto Uchiha, yang lemah lembut dan _feminime_ itu bisa mau menikah dengan Fugaku Uchiha yang sangat dingin dan menyebalkan, menurut Kushina. Bahkan kini Mikoto tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka.

"Tentu," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku masih tak mengerti di mana bagusnya dia," dengus Kushina. Ia mengambil _dango_ dan memakannya.

Mikoto hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kushina. "Lalu, apa kau akan tetap ingin menikah dengan Minato di masa depan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, _dattebane_!" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina tak yakin ia bisa menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada Minato Namikaze. Minato adalah lelaki yang tampan. Kushina menyukai mata birunya yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan selalu membuatnya hanyut. Ia menyukai rambut Minato yang berwarna kuning dan jabrik. Ia menyukai kemampuan Minato sebagai _shinobi_. Tapi, yang paling disukai Kushina adalah hati Minato, hati yang baik dan lembut, dan hati yang selalu mencintainya.

"Kau sama denganku. Kurasa, benang merah yang menghubungkanmu dan Minato tak akan pernah putus," kata Mikoto. "Sama sepertiku dan Fugaku."

Benang merah…

Ah, bagaimana Kushina tidak ingat dengan itu? Benang merah yang menghubungkan takdirnya dengan Minato. Minato menyelamatkannya dari para penculik ketika ia masih seorang _genin_ dan Minato juga merupakan satu-satunya lelaki yang memuji keindahan rambut merahnya.

Rambut merah Kushina adalah benang merah yang mengikatnya dengan Minato. Dan Kushina percaya, bahwa benang merah itu tidak akan pernah putus walaupun ajal menjemput mereka. Benang merah itu akan senantiasa mengikatnya dengan Minato menjadi satu.

* * *

Kushina tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ajalnya tiba ketika ia tengah mereguk manisnya rumah tangganya, ketika putranya dan Minato lahir di dunia ini.

Ia belum pernah menggendong Naruto.

Ia belum pernah menyusui Naruto.

Ia belum pernah melihat tawa Naruto.

Ia belum melihat Naruto berkembang.

Ia belum melihat Naruto berjalan.

Ia belum mendengar Naruto mengucapkan "_Kaa-san_" dan _Tou-chan_" padanya dan Minato.

Ia belum memuji Naruto.

Ia belum mendengar pendapat Naruto mengenai masakan yang dibuatnya.

Ia dan Minato belum merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

Ia belum melihat Minato bermain dengan Naruto.

Ia belum membanggakan Naruto pada teman-temannya.

Bahkan, mereka belum berfoto bersama sebagai keluarga.

Ia tak akan bisa melihat Naruto menjadi seorang _shinobi_ yang hebat seperti Minato.

Banyak yang belum ia lakukan sebagai seorang ibu.

Semua itu hanyalah angan-angan Kushina. Semua itu hanyalah keinginannya yang tak akan terkabul di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Penyesalannya yang terbesar sebagai seorang ibu, karena ia tak bisa mendampingi anaknya.

Kini, ia dan Minato tengah menantikan maut yang akan menjemput. Kuku _Kyuubi _menembus tubuh mereka, karena mereka melindungi Naruto dari serangan Kyuubi. Ia hanya bisa menatap bagaimana putranya yang akan dijadikan _jinchuriki_ _Kyuubi_ untuk menggantikannya. Minato yang menginginkan putra mereka menjadi _jinchuriki_ baru.

Kushina tak akan melepaskan matanya dari sosok bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya hari itu. Matanya belum terbuka, namun Kushina yakin bahwa mata itu akan memiliki warna yang sama dengan sang ayah, biru yang menghanyutkan. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, sama seperti ayahnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_, juga menurun dari gen sang ayah.

Duplikat Minato yang sempurna dari segi fisik.

Kushina akan melihatnya lagi, saat Naruto sudah besar, karena itulah janji Minato padanya.

"Naruto…" Kushina pun mulai mengatakan kata-kata terakhir yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dada dan perutnya terasa sakit begitu ia berbicara. Namun, Kushina tak akan menyerah, karena inilah kesempatan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan… hh… Makanlah yang banyak… Supaya kau cepat besar… Hh… Mandilah tiap hari dengan air hangat… Hh… Jangan terlalu sering bergadang dan banyaklah beristirahat!"

Kushina menarik napasnya. "Carilah teman, sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, cukup beberapa yang bisa dipercaya. Lalu… Hh… Belajar dan kuasai _ninjutsu_ dengan baik, jangan seperti _Kaa-san_ yang payah. Tapi… Hh… Tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan putus asa kalau ada yang tidak berjalan dengan lancar… Patuhi _sensei_mu dan _senpai_mu di akademi… Hh…"

Ah, masih ada 3 larangan _shinobi_.

"Soal tiga larangan _shinobi_… Jangan meminjam uang… Tabunglah uang hasil misi… Jangan minum_ sake_ sebelum umurmu dua puluh tahun, lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Lalu… soal perempuan. Karena _Kaa-san_ perempuan, jadi _Kaa-san_ tak begitu mengerti. Hh… Tapi di dunia ini hanya ada perempuan dan laki-laki, jadi suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik. Tapi, jangan dengan perempuan aneh, ya! Carilah perempuan yang seperti _Kaa-san_!

"Lalu, yang keempat, hati-hatilah pada Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

Kushina kembali menarik napasnya. Napasnya semakin pendek. Sedari tadi ia bicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Dan kini semakin parah karena air mata mulai mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Hatinya semakin sakit, mungkin luka akibat _Kyuubi _tak ada apa-apanya. Penyesalannya. Penyesalan karena ia tak bisa melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu bagi Naruto. Sebagai perempuan yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan, penyesalan terbesarnya adalah itu, karena ia tak bisa merawat dan membesarkan anaknya dengan baik, tanpa cinta kasihnya, tanpa perlindungannya dan tanpa pengajarannya.

Dan kali ini, Kushina benar-benar memikirkan perkataan Mikoto. Mikoto benar. Kushina pun ingin menjadi perempuan biasa di masa depan. Ia tak mau mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Ia ingin menjadi perempuan yang normal, menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya dan juga menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya.

Kushina pun memikirkan nasib anaknya. Menjadi _jinchuriki_ bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, namun sebaliknya. Bila Naruto tahu bahwa ia menyimpan monster rubah berekor sembilan yang dianggap sebagai monster paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, ia tentu akan sangat terpukul. Dan… ia akan menjadi anak yatim piatu. Belum lagi bila seluruh desa tahu bahwa Naruto adalah _jinchuriki_. Kushina tahu, di desa lain, banyak _jinchuriki_ yang dijauhi oleh penduduk desa dan ia takut bahwa Naruto akan dipandang sebagai monster pula.

Memikirkan bahwa putranya akan dijauhi penduduk desa membuat Kushina sakit hati. Begitu pula dengan banyaknya penderitaan dan kesedihan yang akan ditanggung Naruto di masa depan.

Tak terasa, air matanya pun semakin mengalir dengan deras, melambangkan betapa sakitnya hatinya.

"Naruto… pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu… Tetaplah mengingat jati dirimu, dan milikilah cita-cita! Percaya dirilah bahwa kau bisa mewujudkannya!"

Isakan Kushina semakin keras. Minato hanya bisa diam. Ia paham perasaan Kushina. Andaikata pria bertopeng itu tidak menyerang Konoha, Kushina tak perlu merasakan hal sesakit ini. Hatinya sendiri terasa sakit mendengar isakan pilu dari istrinya dan memikirkan anaknya pula.

"_Kaa-san_ sebenarnya ingin mengajarimu macam-macam hal… Dan lebih lama bersama dan mencintaimu…"

Kushina mengucapkannya dengan suara yang keras, menumpahkan semua emosinya ke dalamnya, dan diiringi oleh isakan pilunya.

"Maaf, Minato, aku terus yang bicara," ucap Kushina lemah pada akhirnya.

"Tak apa," balas Minato. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, napasnya pun pendek dan terputus-putus.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin _Tou-san_ katakan… sama seperti _Kaa-san_mu yang cerewet ini," kata Minato pada putranya sambil tersenyum.

"Kushina, _ai shiteru_," bisik Minato pelan.

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Minato sudah menyebutkan jurus segelnya dengan napas terakhirnya.

"_Hakke fuin_…"

Setelahnya, Kushina hanya tahu ada cahaya yang menyelimuti pandangan matanya dan ia tak tahu apa-apa, karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang ia tahu, setelah cahaya itu menghilang, ia menemukan Minato tergeletak di sampingnya dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Kushina memejamkan matanya, menunggu maut menjemputnya.

'Minato… _ai shiteru yo_. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan,' batin Kushina.

"_Yondaime_!"

Mungkin bawahan _Sandaime Hokage_. Kushina merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lemah dan memanggilnya, "Kushina-_sama_!"

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit secepatnya! Panggil ninja medis!" Kali ini suara _Sandaime Hokage_.

Kushina membuka matanya. "_Sandaime_…"

"Kushina! "

"Tolong jaga anakku dan Minato…" ucap Kushina dengan suaranya yang lemah. Napasnya semakin pendek dan pandangannya buram, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Minato.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir!" jawab Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang _Sandaime_ _Hokage_.

"Namanya adalah… Naruto. Aku dan Minato mengambilnya dari novel karangan Jiraiya-_sensei_," jelas Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto? Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Jadi, untuk anak ini, kau harus beristirahat!" kata Hiruzen.

Dan setelah itu, Kushina merasakan kegelapan mulai menghampirinya. Ia menyambutnya, membiarkan kegelapan itu membawanya sambil berharap bahwa bila ia bereinkarnasi, ia akan tetap bersama Minato, dan bisa hidup bahagia sebagai perempuan biasa.

Benang merah yang mengikat Kushina dan Minato tak akan terputus hanya karena ajal yang menjemput mereka.

* * *

**_Future_**

Minato Namikaze sering mendengar kata benang merah mengenai takdir jodoh dari banyak perempuan. Sejak masih SD, ia sangat terkenal di kalangan siswi, dan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin kaitan benang merah mereka ada pada Minato, tapi tentu saja, Minato tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya tersenyum biasa pada mereka.

Tidak sadarkah bahwa senyumanmu itulah yang menghanyutkan?

Dengan mata biru yang tampak tenang dan menghanyutkan, rambut kuning jabrik dan wajah yang tampan, Minato telah berhasil memikat banyak perempuan, bahkan teman-teman ibunya sering mengatakan bahwa ia tampan.

Tapi, yah, Minato tidak percaya dengan benang merah itu. Baginya, itu hanyalah kepercayaan belaka. Dan sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan. Ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari diri para perempuan yang mengejarnya.

Ia masih SMP dan tentunya, pacar bukanlah hal yang penting baginya.

Tapi, yah, mungkin saja pikiran itu berubah, Minato?

Pagi itu, ia masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda adalah, kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Katanya akan ada seorang murid baru di kelas Minato, dan sebagai siswa teladan, Minato diminta untuk menemaninya dan mengenalkan sekolah padanya.

Minato kini tengah berjalan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia memilih untuk melewati taman sekolah yang di luarnya dikelilingi oleh pagar untuk melindungi sekolahnya. Ia suka melewati taman, karena rasanya sejuk dan nyaman sekaligus tenang daripada suasana bising di koridor yang dipenuhi oleh kelas-kelas.

'Aku penasaran siapa murid barunya,' batin Minato. Tentunya ia penasaran, karena murid baru itu akan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Minato harus mengenalnya. Ah, ia benar-benar penasaran karena gurunya tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya.

"Awas, _ttebane_!"

Minato mendongak, mencari asal suara itu. Mata birunya membelalak lebar melihat sesosok gadis melompat dari atas pagar sekolahnya. Dan Minato kini tepat berada di bawah sosok gadis itu. Minato tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolahnya, tapi kini gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Who-Whoa!"

BRUUUKK!

"Aw!"

Dan hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Gadis itu jatuh tepat di atas Minato, membuat Minato pun terbaring di tanah dengan tidak elitnya dan gadis itu ada di atasnya, dengan wajah yang menubruk dada Minato. Minato meringis, rasanya sakit juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato.

Gadis itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan mata violetnya melotot lebar melihat Minato. Pantas saja ia bisa jatuh di tempat yang tidak sekeras tanah. Ternyata ia menimpa lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, _ttebane_!" ucap gadis itu cepat-cepat. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah karena malu telah menimpa seseorang.

Minato hanya bisa terpaku melihat gadis di depannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah panjang yang indah dan menawan. Iris matanya berwarna violet. Gadis ini… berbeda. Ia menarik. Minato tertarik padanya. Dan entah mengapa, Minato merasakan _déjà vu_ saat melihat gadis itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," balas Minato. Ia tersenyum.

Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, begitu pula Minato. Mereka membersihkan seragam dan merapikannya, namun Minato sedikit mencuri pandang pada gadis di depannya ini. Cantik, ya gadis itu cantik.

'Gadis tomboy?' batin Minato, mengingat bahwa Kushina tadi melompat dari atas pagar. Tak salah lagi, pasti gadis itu tadinya memanjat pagar.

"Kau murid baru di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kata Minato, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, _ttebane_! Aku murid baru! Ah, bisakah kau menunjukkan di mana kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya gadis itu sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya.

Minato terkekeh geli. Gadis itu tidak menanyakan namanya atau memperkenalkan diri pada Minato. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Aku baru saja mau ke kantor kepala sekolah, ayo kutunjukkan padamu," tawar Minato.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran Minato.

"Oh ya, namaku Minato Namikaze. Kau?" tanya Minato, kembali tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Oh! Aku lupa, _ttebane_! Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, _ttebane_! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Namikaze!" jawab Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Minato, meminta berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Uzumaki-_san_," balas Minato sambil menjabat tangan Kushina.

Detik itu, waktu seolah berhenti. Saat mata biru safir bertemu dengan mata violet. Di saat itu juga, keduanya seakan merasakan _déjà vu_. Seakan pernah bertemu satu sama lain sebelum ini, walaupun ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul di hati keduanya. Jantung berdetak dengan kencang, menyanyikan irama yang berbeda daripada biasanya.

Di saat itu jugalah, Minato harus mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kushina Uzumaki.

Mungkin kalau perkataan para perempuan itu benar, Minato ingin benang merahnya terikat pada gadis pemilik rambut merah yang ada di hadapannya ini. .

Cara takdir mempertemukan mereka berbeda, namun kaitan benang merah yang terjalin di antara keduanya tak pernah putus dan kini, benang merah itu telah mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka berdua lagi, dalam sosok yang sama dan dalam nasib yang berbeda. Kini mereka terlahir sebagai manusia biasa, bukan _shinobi_.

Keinginan Kushina di masa lalu pun menjadi kenyataan dan kepercayannya pun telah terbukti.

Ya, kepercayaan yang dipegangnya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Bahwa Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dijalin oleh benang merah takdir yang tak akan pernah putus, untuk selamanya. Berapa kali pun mereka mengalami reinkarnasi, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Hanya akan ada Minato bagi Kushina, dan Kushina bagi Minato.

_That red thread of fate will be connected forever. And nothing can change that fact_.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Ini fic yang lahir setelah _long hiatus_! Jujur, pas nulis adegan terakhir MinaKushi _canon_, aku nangis gara-gara harus baca komiknya sama nonton _anime_nya. Mungkin _translate_nya beda sama komik Indonesia, tapi aku juga kehilangan _file _inggrisnya, jadi ini beberapa berbeda ya.

Buat yang bersedia baca sampai akhir, terima kasih dan semoga kalian menyukainya Aku terbuka untuk _review_, kritik dan komentar untuk _**fic**_ ini.

_Thank you all!_

_With love,_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
